Je t'aimais
by N.Malfoy
Summary: Je vois pas comment résumer je vous laisse découvrir par vous même !  HP/DM


**Note de l'auteur**** : Petite fic' de rien du tout qui m'est passé par la tête en écoutant des chansons que j'ai adapté pour le coup ^^**

**Harry est en gras !**

Dray en normal !

**Les premiers paragraphes sont des échanges de lettres entre Dray et Harry ! La suite Dray débarque chez notre cher Harry ^^**

**Je t'aimais…**

Harry,

Tu me l'as présenté comme une amie, mais je n'avais pas compris, Qu'à chaque fois que je partais, elle venait dans notre lit…Je t'appelais souvent, seul le répondeur décrocher, Il me disait tout le temps: "Parlez après le bip je ne suis pas là, je vous rappellerez" Tu m'as quitté pour une autre, Sans me laisser une chance d'y croire encore. J'aurais aimé admettre mes fautes. Mais se n'aurais rien changé. Tu m'as quitté pour une autre, oh mais qu'a-t-elle plus que je n'ai pas ?  
Cette histoire était la notre. Mais tu as tout gâché…

Drago.M

**Drago,**

**Jamais je n'aurais pensé éprouver autant de haine****,**** Envers un ami, un amant, un soit disant mec sincère. Je croyais devenir fou, je l'avoue, Vous m'avez poussé à bout…****  
****En fin de compte, cette histoire à eu raison de moi****…****Je t'es vu l'embrasser mais dites-moi, pourquoi ?****Je voulais péter un câble c'est vrai mais je suis resté planté là !****  
****Tous les jours je suis angoissé, Tu hante toutes mes pensées et tu ne le mérite pas…**

**Harry.P**

Harry,

Oh elle a pris ma place, sans que je ne puisse te retenir, Quand je me vois dans la glace, comme j'le regrette de n'avoir rien put dire… Je te croyais sincère, mais pourquoi femme comprend pas  
Il y a tant d'homme sur terre, Et j'aurais encore préféré ça …Oh, je ne sais plus quoi pensé  
quand je te vois l'enlacer. Non jamais m'y ferais, je refuse de te juger. Et je préfère oublier…Car jamais je m'y ferais…

Drago.M

**Drago**

**Il faut vraiment que tu te poses les bonnes questions !****Faut vraiment réfléchir différemment !****Il faut vraiment que tu te poses****les bonnes questions, relativisé…****  
****Mon gars je comprends ta déprime****.**** Mais faut voir la logique****,**** à qui doit-on, vraiment jeter la faute ? Cesse de te détruire, pense à ton avenir…**

**Harry.P**

Harry,

Chéri de nous je n'ai aucun mauvais souvenir, Pourquoi nous sommes nous quitter ?  
Pourtant nous avions tout pour construire un bel avenir, Pourquoi nous sommes nous laisser ? Pourquoi tu m'as délaissé ? Pourquoi ton cœur à céder ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester ? Pourquoi….. ? J'aimerais tellement qu'on me réveil, que l'on me dise que ce n'est pas arrivé. Que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. J'ai déjà tellement pleuré…Plus rien ne me donne envie d'aller plus loin dans cette vie ! Je vais sombrer dans la folie Si tu laisses mon cœur en sursis…

Drago.M

_N'ayant pas eu de réponse de Harry, Drago décide d'aller chez lui et de lui parler…_

- Bébé je te rends tes clés tu pourras les confier à cette autre, elle saura t'écouter, saura te comprendre pourra accepter ton métier, tes amis ta famille.

**- Tu m'en vois désolé.**

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Il faut que je te parle avant de m'en aller. Et si ce choix je l'ai fais, c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à supporter que tu me trompe ça ne rime plus à rien. J'ai plus de rancœur, quand tu brises mon cœur, toujours. J'ai trouvé l'erreur c'est moi et j'irai voir ailleurs pour toujours.

**- J'vois que tu t'es décidé à ignorer ce qu'on a partagé, et de tous nos projets, toutes nos fausses soirées ou pour les autres on travaillé ? J'ai plus de rancœur, tellement tu brises mon cœur. J'ai trouvé l'erreur c'est toi et va voir ailleurs pour toujours.**

- J'te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça, dis lui ou je le ferais pour toi !

**- Tu savais qu'elle était la dès le départ aujourd'hui dis moi pourquoi tout ça ? Rend moi mes clés je t'en prie je referai ma vie.**

- Mais avant dit lui qui je suis !

**- Je me sentais si désemparée, je n'ai rien vu venir tu sais.****  
****Elle a su m'apporter ce qu'il me fallait, quand tu n'étais pas la mon chère.**

- Malgré le temps et le silence, je n'ai pas oublié. C'est comme si une partie de moi refusait d'abdiquer. J'aimerai conjuguer au présent toutes les scènes du passé. Avancer à reculons pour pouvoir te rattraper…Aussi vrai que l'on s'aimait, on s'est quitté. Loin de toi j'ai essayé, de t'oublier. J'te gardais en souvenir à défaut d'être avec toi. Tout me ramène à toi.

**- Pour effacer les erreurs du passé****,**** je m'en irai là bas. Pour oublier toi l'homme qui ma tant blessé.**

- En quête de l'amour parfait. Je me suis égarée, malgré le mal que tu m'as fait, j'ai tenté de l'espérer ! Je trouverai l'amour. Ce n'était sûrement pas mon tour, mais je reste sûre qu'un jour. Je trouverai le vrai bonheur simplement pour me faire oublier…

**- Tu ne te doute même pas que j'ai grillé tous tes plans**** ! Tu ****baise à gauche à droite sale chien ! Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en l'homme que tu es, ni en ce qu'il y a sous ton caleçon ! Mon chou je m'en fous n'espères pas qu'il y aura un autre nous un jour !**

_Drago resta bouche bée et s'en alla pour ne plus jamais revoir Harry…Leur amour était définitivement fini…_

**Alors ? Nul ou pas ? J'ai bien fait de la publier ? J'me suis pas vraiment relu vu que c'est un simple coup de tête ^^ Dites moi tout en review et merci !**


End file.
